


Spoilsport

by Madcinder



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! | Watamote - No Matter How I Look At It It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!
Genre: Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm doing it.





	Spoilsport

"Blah, blah, blah..."

That wasn't really what the teacher was saying, but Tomoko didn't care to pay attention to the actual words. She just wanted the class to be over. Any time now would be great. She didn't want to be here in the first place and it was boring. At least she could take solace in the fact that everyone else was suffering along with her. She glanced over to where Yoshida was most certainly asleep at her desk, only to feel an inhuman rage rising inside her when she saw that Yoshida wasn't even in the room. Somehow, the punk delinquent had gotten out of class. To be expected, honestly, but all sorts of unfair.

Tomoko turned back to the window next to her, swearing her head off in her head and cursing Yoshida with a thousand paper cuts. She wanted out. It had to be about time, right? She pulled out her phone, hiding it behind her desk as she checked the time. She almost yelled at it when she saw that the class had only been going for five minutes. It was far from over. She put her phone away and resumed staring out the window.

Wouldn't it be nice if something happened? Something that wasn't this class?

Just as she was thinking that, the door slammed open and Yoshida ran into the room. Totally ignoring the teacher, she stood at the front of the class and held up a strange white creature. "Check it out! This cat can talk!"

The 'cat' spoke. "I can do more than that. I can grant your wishes."

"And it can grant wishes!"

The entire room stared at her, blinking in unanimous surprise and confusion. Even the teacher had been stunned into silence. For a moment, Yoshida had also gone silent, staring at the 'cat' she was holding. Tomoko realized right away that she was trying to think of a wish.

Just as the teacher was about to say something, Yoshida blurted out her wish. "I wish I was in Disneyland Florida!" She immediately vanished into thin air. Tomoko had to assume to Florida, and of course that was her wish.

While everyone else was freaking out, some of them screaming in terror and some of them looking truly amazed, the white 'cat' jumped up on the teacher's desk. It looked over the classroom of mayhem. "My name is Kyubey. I grant wishes, and in return you become Magical Girls. Any other takers?"

Tomoko raised her hand. It was clear what she needed to do. "I wish Yoshida was here instead of Disneyland."

In another instant, Yoshida reappeared. She fell to her knees and let out a wailing cry. "WHYYYYYYYYY?!"


End file.
